The present invention relates to a fluid delivery system and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for mixing fluids.
Systems for mixing cold water and hot water in a manner providing for a mixed water of a desired temperature are well known in the art. One prior art system includes a two-handle faucet having a cold water control valve and a hot water control valve configured to supply cold water and hot water at a mixing chamber, typically a “T” connection. Such a mixing chamber usually causes the cold water and the hot water to flow against each other since they are supplied in substantially opposite directions. The opposing flows of the cold water and the hot water cause a back pressure, or pressure drop, to develop at the mixing point. Back pressure is proportional to the water flow and results in reduced water flow through the system. As such, back pressure results in a lower flow rate of mixed water.
Further, conventional mixing chambers often do not provide for efficient mixing of the cold water and the hot water, resulting in mixed water having stratified hot and cold portions. Complete mixing of the cold water and the hot water into mixed water with no significant temperature stratification usually only occurs after an extended run of water through the outlet piping.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a fluid mixer includes a housing defining a mixing chamber, a cold water inlet in fluid communication with the mixing chamber and configured to supply a combined cold water stream to the mixing chamber, and a hot water inlet in fluid communication with the mixing chamber and configured to supply a combined hot water stream to the mixing chamber. A mixed water outlet is in fluid communication with the housing and is configured to receive a combined mixed water stream from the housing. A mixing element is received within the housing, and at least one directing member is operably coupled to the mixing element and defines a cold water pathway and a hot water pathway in spaced relation to the cold water pathway. The cold water pathway directs the combined cold water stream from the cold water inlet to the mixing element. Likewise, the hot water pathway directs the combined hot water stream from the hot water inlet to the mixing element. The mixing element is configured to separate the combined cold water stream into a plurality of spaced apart component cold water streams, to separate the combined hot water stream into a plurality of spaced apart component hot water streams, and to mix the component cold water streams and the component hot water streams into a plurality of spaced apart component mixed water streams. The mixing element is further configured to combine the plurality of component mixed water streams into a combined mixed water stream provided to the mixed water outlet.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a method of mixing a hot water stream and a cold water stream to produce a mixed water stream is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a combined cold water stream, and providing a combined hot water stream. The method further includes the steps of separating the combined cold water stream into a plurality of spaced apart component cold water streams, and separating the combined hot water stream into a plurality of spaced apart component hot water streams. The method further includes the step of mixing the component cold water streams with the component hot water streams to form a plurality of separated component mixed water streams. The method also includes the step of combining the plurality of component mixed water streams into a combined mixed water stream.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a fluid mixing element includes a longitudinally extending outer wall, a plurality of cold water separating ports defined within the outer wall, and a plurality of hot water separating ports defined within the outer wall. A plurality of longitudinally extending combination channels are provided, wherein each combination channel is in fluid communication with at least one of the cold water separating ports and at least one of the hot water separating ports.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a fluid mixer includes a cold water inlet configured to supply cold water, and a hot water inlet configured to supply hot water. A mixing element is in fluid communication with the cold water inlet to receive the cold water and is in fluid communication with the hot water inlet to receive the hot water. The mixing element is configured to combine the cold water and the hot water to produce a mixed water. An outlet is in fluid communication with the mixing element, the outlet including an outer tubular member and an inner tubular member concentrically received within the outer tubular member. The outer tubular member includes a discharge end operably coupled to a first fluid delivery device. The inner tubular member includes an open inlet end and a discharge end operably coupled to a second fluid delivery device. The mixed water is configured to flow in a first direction from the mixing element to the discharge end of the outer tubular member, and in a second direction opposite the first direction from the inlet end of the inner tubular member to the discharge end of the inner tubular member. A temperature sensor is positioned within the outer tubular member proximate the inlet end of the inner tubular member to sense the temperature of the mixed water flowing through either the outer tubular member to the first fluid delivery device or the inner tubular member to the second fluid delivery device.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.